Reuniting
by dreamwriter94
Summary: Chad broke up with Sonny before he knew she was pregnant. But Four years later there is a reunion show for both shows. What will happen when Sonny and Chad meet years later. CHANNY
1. Leaving

**Sonny Chad fanfic**

**I own nothing**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE**

I sighed as I looked at the picture of Chad and I from two years ago. ME and him sitting on a picnic blanket relaxing. Chad and I have been dating for three years, ever since I was sixteen. He was my first everything and I was about to tell him that I was pregnant I was hoping he would be happy.

I knocked on his dressing room door. And guess who opened it.

"Hi, like who like are you" Asked a girl wearing only Chad's Mackenzie falls shirt.

"Babe who is it?" Chad asked, and then I saw him in only his boxers.

"Sonny?" Chad asked when he saw me.

"I had a surprise for you, one I hoped you would like but now all I have to say is, WE ARE OVER"

I couldn't hold the tears any longer. I ran down the hallway.

I knew what I had to do. I had to quit the show. I had to go back to Wisconsin and start my life again.

I ran to my dressing room and started packing. Then I left a note on the table in the prop room saying

_Dear everyone,_

_I am sorry to say this but I am leaving. I couldn't stand Hollywood anymore._

_Tawni- You were my Best friend and I thank you for helping me._

_Nico and Grady- You two are the funniest people around, stay that way._

_Zora- you are the freakiest person around, I love it! Stay awesome._

_Marshall- You're my hero. Thank you for letting me on the show._

_Thank you all for the wonderful experiences._

_-Sonny _

I ran to car and put everything in the trunk and drove into the sunset.

**Review**


	2. Coming back

**SONNY'S POINT OF VIEW, 4 YEARS LATER.**

Sigh, life goes on I guess you could say. I moved away and a month after I left my great aunt Sue died. She was wealthy and left everything to me. I was the only one who would call to check in on her and I was the only one at her funeral, not even my mom came.

Then in the spring, I had my three miracles. Two boys and a girl.

Sandy has a mixture of both hair colors; it makes it look sandy so I named her that. She has beautiful blue eyes and Chad's personality, sigh.

Tommy is a total mamma's boy. He has my hair and cute puppy dog brown eyes.

Then there is Dylan. He is his father period. Down to the hair on his head. So instead of CDC he is DDC. Dylan Daniel Cooper. all my children have his last name, I don't like to talk about him that much so I used his last name, to help the kids be closer to their dad.

Today was a bad day. Marshall decided to have a reunion. So did Mackenzie falls. It as been on the news for weeks but I did not think the invite was extended to me. Until I got it in the mail today.

I have decided to go, just to prove that I have matured and that I am now a strong independent woman. I am packing now me as I speak. The reunion show is in a week and a half. I need a week to rehearse so I have to get there soon. And of course I am bringing the little monsters.

Tommy walked up to me and gave me a flower as I put things into his suitcase.

"Thank you, sweetie" I told him

He just smiled and played with his truck.

I called Joe, our pilot and told him to get the private jet ready.

I drove to the air port with sandy singing and Dylan being the pain always asking when we would get there. Tommy just sat quietly.

I had this feeling of regret as I got on the jet. I hoped it didn't have to do with Mackenzie falls and Chad Dylan Copper.


	3. Airport Drama

**Sonny POV**

I was seriously going to go crazy. Tommy sat quietly next to me looking out the window.

"MOM, DYLAN TOOK MY DOLL"

"NO I DIDN'T YOU BABY"

"WHO'S THE BABY DUMMY"

"WELL WAH WAH WAH! YOU ARE STUPID"

"NO YOU ARE!"

"GUYS! Why don't we sit down and color?"

"Why not" They both agreed.

Finally the plain landed.

"MOM I HAVE TO GO POTTY!"

"SO DON'T I"

I heard a sigh. Poor Tommy. I picked him up and sighed. Can you wait a second? They waited and then we walked to the bathroom. They all went in and took there time.

As I left the bathroom I heard

"OMG its CHAD DYLAN COOPER"

Crud.

I sighed and then locked eyes with a blue pair of orbs.

"Sonny?'

I looked around like I didn't know who he was talking about.

"Hey that's my mommy's name. My name is Dylan Cooper and this is my sister Sandy and Brother Tommy. My mommy's name is Sonny Monroe. She says we have our father's last name. He is famous."

THANK YOU DYLAN!

The blue eyes looked shocked


	4. Studio

**Hello everyone! I have decided to do Tawni's eyes, Chad is in this chapter.**

Stupid fan girls will scream about anything. Even a poster of Chad! Pathetic!

"Hi Tawni, did Marshall tell you to pick me up?"

"No I volunteered myself. I wanted to see my missing best friend."

"That was really sweet, and I guess you know the reason that I went missing."

"Yes and by the way they are adorable, especially Dylan."

"He is always the trouble maker" we started walking as I said this; I had just got my luggage when I felt I was in a bone crushing hug.

"Hi Grady and Nico!"

From all the tabloids that I read I found out that Tawni and Nico were together and Grady was dating the lunch box girl or woman now.

"Let's get the show on the road,"

"ZORA!" I screamed as I ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Sonny" Teen Zora said.

"Still climbing vents?"

"No duh!"

I smiled and hopped in the back of the limo with Tommy on my lap and Dylan and Sandy next to me. Tawni was taken with Sandy.

"We have to go shopping after rehearsal."

"Okay that sounds great."

"Mommy can I come" All three of them asked.

"Sure, why not"

"Yay"

When we pulled up to the studio I was so nervous. There were so many memories some good and some bad. Also I know Chad is in there too and for some reason I have a feeling that I shouldn't go in there. But I will.

We got set up and the Marshall walked din with a little girl.

"Sonny!" Marshall.

"Hey Marshall, who is this cutie?"

"This is me and Joy's daughter. Her name is Lily"

"She is adorable"

"Thank you and who are these little darlings?"

"Dude I am going to explain this once okay? My name is Dylan Daniel Cooper and this is my brother Tommy and sister Sandy. Say anything mean to my mommy and you face the wrath of Mr. Bobo."

He held up his toy monkey named Mr. Bobo. Sigh.

"Okay kids why don't you guys explore the set while all of s grown ups talk."

"Okay" They said. Marshal ad told me by email that hey should be okay exploring since he had this place child proof.

Dylan's point of view

"Guys I know where Chad Dylan cooper is!"

That loser that I am supposed to call daddy.

"Where is he?"

"Follow me"

CDC is about to face the wrath of Mr. Bobo.

CDC'S POV

I can't believe I agreed to this. I am so bored and this script has been over used so many times! God people ever here of new ideas?

Then I hear the door open just as I was saying my lines to Portlan.

"PEOPLE PEOPLE PEOPLE, I AM ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE! MY NAME IS DYLAN DANIEL COOPER AND THIS IS MY BROTHER TOMMY AND SISTER SANDY! NOW DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE CHAD DYLAN COOPER IS? I WANT A WORD WITH DADDY"

Oh crud.


	5. Daddy and Bobo teaser

**Chad POV**

What did this child say?

"You guys can not touch me! My name is DYLAN DANIEL COOPER AND I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS, MY LAWYERS WILL HAVE YOU IN SO MANY LAWSUITS THAT YOU WILL HAVE TO SELL EVERYTHING YOU OWN."

I liked this kid. He had a certain charm it reminded me of well, me!

"Guys quit it, he's ight"

They let the kid go.

The kid ran to me and started hitting me with what is it, a monkey?

"Bobo's wrath will get you all"

"Ow" he hit men in the shin.

"How about this DADDY" the kid took a pack of jam that you would find in an airplane and stuck his hand into it. Then he put the hand in my hair! He is so going to get it.

"Kid no one touches the hair and you are so going to get it."

I picked the kid up and took him to so random. I looked up and saw a shocked Sonny.

**stay tuned**


	6. Daddy is a dud

Dylan POV

The blonde dud I was supposed to call dad looked shocked and then some buff men picked me up.

"You guys can not touch me! My name is DYLAN DANIEL COOPER AND I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS, MY LAWYERS WILL HAVE YOU IN SO MANY LAWSUITS THAT YOU WILL HAVE TO SELL EVERYTHING YOU OWN."

What now.

The blonde dud looked at me again. He looked proud! Pathetic, wait till he sees Mr. Bobo

"Guys quit it, he's ight"

They let me go, thanks "dad"

I ran over to my dad and started hitting him with Mr. Bobo. Take that loser.

Then I heard laughing. I looked and saw everyone laughing at me.

"Bobo's wrath will get you all" take that losers

"Ow" I kicked him in the in the shin.

"How about this DADDY" I took a pack of jam from the airplane and stuck my hand into it. Then I put the hand in dud's hair! What now loser!

"Kid no one touches the hair and you are so going to get it."

HE PICKED ME UP!

"Loser no one picks DDC up! DDC picks up women. I don't care if you are my dad. No one I mean no one picks me up!!!!

"Kid I am just brining you to your mother."

Then I felt "Daddy" stop.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SON CHAD?" I looked and saw mommy with Tommy and Sandy.

"YOU MEAN OUR SON!"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DECIDED TO CHEAT ON ME BEFORE I COULD TELL YOU!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO BREAK UP WITH ME SO I GOT DRUNK AND HOOKED UP WITH MACY!"

"YOU ARE SUCH A………………………… MEANY" Finally she notices us. DANG! It was just getting good!

"Let's talk some where else." Dad said

"Why not" mom said. Dad dropped me on the floor and said

"WAIT MY HAIR." I heard a smack.

**So many people wanted me to update so I did. REVIEW OR MR. BOBO WILL COME AFTER YOU**


	7. The park

**SPOV**

*SMACK*

Chad and his stupid wind blown hair. I sighed. After he fixed his hair we decided to walk to the park and talk.

Tommy was in my arms and Sandy was next to me and Dylan being the big man he is was managing to glare at Chad and stand on my other side, still holding my hand.

"Sonny he must be getting a little bit heavy"

"So" I said staring at Tommy.

"Let me take him" He said with his hands out.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea." I said pulling him back.

"Come on Sonny please"

"It's your ears"

I gave Tommy to Chad.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Tommy started to cry.

"Let go of my brother dud. I'll get Mr. Bobo after you." Dylan started smacking Chad and Sandy sighed and went up against my side.

"Fine, fine I give!"

He handed Tommy back.

"Finally were here" I sighed and sat down on a bench. Tommy jumped from my arms and started chasing Sandy around the sand box.

"Dylan, kid why don't you go with your siblings?"

"Shut up 'Dad' (air quotes around dad), I don't even know if you are my dad and second what you say to her you can say with me here"

"I say we should let him stay" I put my two cents in.

"Whatever. Okay here I go, Sonny Monroe I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you. I would rather die than stay away from you. You are the air I breathe and the stars in my sky"

"Oh Chad Dylan…." I was cut off.

"WHAT THE BOBO 'DAD', HAVE YOU BEEN READING TWILIGHT OR SOMETHING. YOU SAP! DO YOU THINK MY MOM WOULD TAKE YOU BACK, EVEN IF YOU ARE QUOTING EDWARD CULLEN?"

"Yes I think she will" I said, Chad looked so sincere saying that, and that I may actually give him a chance.

"MOMMY, MOMMY SANDY WAS TAKEN BY THAT MAN" Tommy came running up to us pointing to a black van that was speeding away.

Chad ran from his seat and tried catching up to the van.


	8. SWAT and Barney

Dylan

How much of a loser could dad get? I mean he quotes Edward Cullen, ATTEMPTS to jump on the back of a van, god dad you aren't Jack Bower or McIver. Now guess what he is doing? LOSER! Like anyone would care what daddy is doing? But if you do care he is

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THREE MINUTES, I NEED YOU HERE NOW………. YES I KNOW YOU ARE THE SWAT TEAM AND YES I KNOW YOU'RE BUSY BUT MY BABY GIRL IS MISSING!!!! THE CIA AND FBI GOT HERE FASTER THAN YOU NITWITS."

There you have it, daddy is insane.

SPOV

Chad had attempted to catch the van but did not succeed. No my baby girl was missing. I was sitting on the couch wrapped in a blarmy with Tommy tucked into my side. Dylan, being Dylan was watching his father and shaking his head a way that only I five year old could, he looked so disappointed. I hope we find her soon.

CDC POV

Gosh who tries to steal my baby and get away with it, no one? Like on TV there are like Jack Bower McIver and more other people but CDC is better than all of them!

I was just about to dial the SWAT teams number when, wow! I tripped over a stupid monkey!

DYLAN POV

Oh no he didn't! No one and I mean no one steps on Mr. Bobo and gets away with that. I was about to catapult onto my dad when the phone rang

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!!? YOU CAN NOT JUST STEAL MY BABY GIRL LIKE THAT! You wanna waste my time? Okay. I call my lawyer. He's the best lawyer in Miami. He's such a good lawyer, that by tomorrow morning, you gonna be working in Alaska. So dress warm! Also I have called every agency and we will find you and my daughter"

He just quoted scar face! There you have it my dad is a loser!

"Sonny what are we going to do with Dylan, he keeps staring at me and shaking his head."

"Why don't you talk to him about it?"

"Why, that's a stuuuuuuuu-pendous idea!" NOW HE IS QUOTING BARNEY!!!! I give up!

SANDY POV

Seriously it is cold in here. This dude or woman will hear from my lawyers!


	9. The handsomest boy and Sandy

Sandy

What the walrus is going on? Or wtf where the food, cause I am starving! Okay here is the dilly-o, this dude hates my dad (who doesn't? go-leave-my-girlfriend-for-a-barney-impersonator-loser) so like I was saying this dude like hates dear old dad (again not that I blame him) and decided to take revenge, why does he hate him you may ask. Well I heard him mumbling about not getting a part in a movie and an unsigned autograph for his wife, and a loss of money since his acting career went down the tube and the he said something about an ex-wife or a divorce and my dad stole an ex-girlfriend? What do you expect from a five year old?

"I AM HUNGRY!" I screamed from my dog pin/cage

"Shut up you nube! I am playing world of war craft and playing my X-Box three-sixty at the same time. (A/n no offense to people who play on wow or have an Xbox) I wonder why he didn't get the part.

"You're the nube, because when you call somebody else one you sound like one. You are a loser no wonder you didn't get the part" I told him in the know-at-all voice that I use when I am getting Dylan in trouble.

"HEY KID NO ONE TALKS TO JAMES CONROY LIKE THAT!" And before I know it a fist is coming after me. I remember falling and seeing Bionicle our dead dog. (I might do a prequel about Bionicle's name)

Dylan Pov

Yes it is the most handsomest man alive time to shine (voted handsomest by preschool weekly magazine, BEAT THAT HOT WHEELS AND TOMMY!)

Like I was saying. Sandy still has not been found, Mr. Bobo and I miss her dearly.

Dad has been trying to console my mom but nothing can. EWWWW, I am now sounding like an adult!

Then I heard

"CHAD SONNY COME QUICK SOMEBODY JUST ADMITTED A SANDY BLONDE 5 YEAR OLD TO ST. TOBIAS HOSPITAL!" A SWAT officer said

Dad ran out the door

**Sorry sorry sorr ... You know the rest...**


	10. Tommy and No Bobo

Dylan POV

Dad ran out the door and jumped in a car, he forgot mommy me and Tommy, but most importantly me. Another piece of evidence that proves daddy is a dud. Well I better get Mr. Bobo; I left him on the driveway when I heard the SWAT guy say they found Sandy.

So I walked to over to where I put him, NOOOOO.

"WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG, CURSE YOU DADDY AND YOUR AUTOMOBILE OF DOOM!" I started to shout. The dud ran over Mr. Bobo, and now he is falling apart.

"Mother, you must leave this fool I call dad at once. I mean seriously he ran over Mr. Bobo. And you know what's going to happen."

"Dylan, you will be grounded if you put hair dye in you father's shampoo and you will be grounded if you try to suffocate him with cheese, why don't you go play with Tommy?"

"Mom! You don't even know if this dud is my father, I mean he quotes everything, you could do so much better!"

"I know sweetie I really could, but the heart wants what the heart wants" You know what that is the last time I ever talk to my mother again.

Tommy POV

Hi! I am Tommy. Oh no here comes Dylan. He scares me because he is all big and tough, I know he is my brother and all but he acts way to snotty for my taste. I told him that a while ago, so he punched me into next week. He told mom that my best friend Tobey did it, but it was really him.

"Hi Tommy, give me your truck and I will leave you alone."

See he can be such a big bully, just like my dad can be, I mean you should have seen him when the cops told him to give up. He went all Jackie Chan on him…. .Like what now.

"No I will not give you my truck, Grammy gave it to me, why don't you play with one of your many trucks." I try to stick up for my self but I usually get hurt.

"That's it", he lunged at me but luckily mommy saw,

"DYLAN TIME OUT! RIGHT NO" Mommy picked me up. I love my mommy she is so nice and she always smells like sunshine and love.

"Are you okay sweetie, you brother can be such an instigator." I nodded I can be so shy sometimes.

CDC'S POV

Yep I ran over that retched monkey, take that you mini CDC.

The doors to the hospital ding when I walk through the door, its show time I think when I walk up to the nurses' office.

"Hello my name is Cherry how may I help you." She looked up. Holy cow if I didn't have Sonny, I would go after this. She is blonde, thin and has all the curves a woman would want.

"Umm yeah, my name Is Chad Dylan Cooper a girl was just brought in, she is believed to be my daughter. Can I go check to see if she is my daughter?"

"Right this way" she winked and grabbed my hand ….

Sorry, this chapter was more of filler than anything else… I hope some people liked Tommy


	11. Peace love and bobos

CDC'S POV

Where is this creepy sexy woman taking me? She took like twenty turns and then put a rag of smelly stuff to my face oh no… I am going down.

THUD

Dylan POV

I am in the back of mother's minivan. This is so un-cool; couldn't she have brought the Lexus or the Porsche? How am I supposed to get women when I am riding around in a purple minivan? To top it off, my brother gets to watch TV on the screen, while I sit in the back 'thinking' about what I did.

"Mother! When will timeout be over woman?" She did not look so happy about that.

"Dyl-" My mother was cut off. There were like a bajillion people her with bright cameras. My mother got out of the car.

SONNY POV

"What's going on?" I asked a male nurse nearby. He was trying to hold off the paparazzi.

"Chad Dylan Cooper was just abducted with a young girl."

"MY DAUGHTER AND BOYFRIEND WERE ABDUCTED!" I shouted.

"Oops sorry Miss Munroe, we did all we could. There was a women posing as a nurse and a male posing as a doctor. They walked right in and right out with no one noticing until the security cameras caught Chad being drugged."

Chad was drugged. Oh my I hope he is with sandy.

CDC'S POV

UGH, where am I,

*Poke* what the CDC?

*poke* then I heard a little voice.

"Daddy is you okay?" I opened my eyes and saw sandy beaten with tattered clothes.

"Sandy!'' I sighed and hugged her.

She was shivering.

"Here take this sweetie, you look cold." I told her. I gave her my leather jacket. When I finally looked around, I saw we were in a cold room, it looked like a basement. It had a cement ground and gray walls with one little light hanging in the center.

"Sweetie who did this to you" I asked as I pulled her to me. She looked around nervously.

"Well daddy, they had me in a cage, there was this man whose name was James Conroy. He kept saying his name over and over again when he was playing Xbox, he was like 'James Conroy never gets beaten at any game' so when I finally talked back to him he beat me up. Oh and I only get some crackers to last me for a day, and some water." So JAMES CONROY DID THIS TO MY PRINCESS! HE WAS GOING TO PAY!

"Daddy will make everything better princess. You look like you need a nap, so come here sweetie." Man was I good at fathering or what?

I held her close as I heard her breathing even out. James Conroy was going to pay!

TOMMY POV (A LOT of people liked him so, yeah.)

My brother is in time out still.

My mommy is crying. I hate when people are sad so I walk up to her and hug her.

"Momma sad?"I asked in a little voice.

"Daddy was taken with Sandy sweet heart, but don't worry we will find him soon."

But I know everything will be all right cause mommy's here.

Dylan POV

HEY HEY HEY! I am going to get the last words in this chapter if this is the last thing that I do!

So thank you all for reading and hopefully reviewing and peace love and bobos. He will be avenged!

"DYLAN YOU ARE STILL IN TIME OUT!" CURSES MY EVIL PLAN IS FOILED AGAIN! MOTHERS…


	12. JAMES VS THE BOBO

**I OWN NOTHING. This chapter is dedicated to mrpuppy, and her idea of "cause I'm your mother that's why."**

DYLAN POV

"TAKE THAT THErealJAMESconroy" I yelled into my microphone. I just beat this joke at Toystory3 Xbox live. I mean seriously he was like an Old man, like really old... in his late 20's.

I am still wondering why he was playing this and not all the fun rated M games that I can't play.

" what do you think we should do with this Bobo" Yep mommy is magic with a needle... she even made him a scarf and bought me and him playa glasses.

She told me these were an apology gift form her and my 'DAD'... But I still am hoping that Zac Efron is my real dad and he will take me to live with him and smokin' Vanessa.

Then I heard his voice.

"NO ONE DEFEATS JAMES CONROY! Especially DYLANisTHEman20! I WILL BE AVENGED!" He yelled back. I was about to say something else but my mother stopped me.

"DYLAN BATH TIME!" She yelled from downstairs. I turned my microphone off and yelled back at her.

"WHY DOES DYLAN COOPER HAVE TO TAKE A BATH?" I mean seriously... why would the handsomest man in the world have to take a bath EVERYDAY?

"BECAUSE I SAID SO" She yelled back up. Ugh mothers.

"WELL I BETTER HAVE A BATH OF BUBBLES AND ALL MY TOYS SHOULD BE LINED UP ACCORDING TO SIZE" I yelled getting up and heading down the stairs

"Aren't they always she said as I reached the bottom of the stairs?

That's when I saw it….. Tommy the momma's boy was riding in a jeep, like a mini toy jeep! To top it off he was wet as in just taken a bath wet.

"HEY MOTHER, WHY IS HE WET!" I ask my mother, well more liked screamed at her.

"He took a bath while you were playing Game box." Game box? Ohh she must mean Xbox.

"HEY HEY HEY MOTHER! I AM THE BEST WHICH MEANS THAT I GET DIBS ON THE BATH FIRST! WHAT IS THIS SAYING? THE CYCLE IS BROKEN!" Does she not get that the cycle can not be corrupted?

Then I remembered the jeep.

"MOM! Why does he have a jeep?"

"Well Dylan, you got the game box, the game and those cute little sunglasses, I thought that Tommy should feel left out, so I got him this." Ugh mothers…..

"What eva, is my bath ready to my specifications?" I knew all I needed was my bubbly bath with all my toys.

"Yes, but sweetie Tommy used the last of the bubble bath… we will have to get some more tomorrow."

Mom and Tommy held their hands to their ears.

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY"

CDC'S POV

"Shhh sweetie it will be fine." I told her as I held her close. We have been missing for 10 days. I have been giving most of my food to Sandy… she told me James 'forgot' to feed her a few times. So naive.

"CURSE YOU DYLANisTHEman20" I heard James yell at television. James has been playing this kid all day… and when the kid had to take a bath James sat down and made a plan on how to beat this twerp….. Well apparently the strategizing didn't work.

"Chad come here." I heard James yell. I slowly got up; to make sure I didn't wake up Sandy.

"Yes James" I said in a bored tone.

"I want you to play this Dylan kid, while I go to the store….. I will be back with in 20 minutes though." He told me.

"What if I don't want to play this stupid game?" Then he showed me a gun.

"Wouldn't be a shame if your daughter lost so much blood, that she could die?" He said.

I grabbed the controller.

"HURRY UP LOSER I WANT TO KICK YOUR BUT!" I heard from the other line as James shut and locked the door.

Wait I know that annoying, self centered voice. MY SON!

"Dylan?" I asked slowly.

"DUD?" What is it with him and dud?

"Son can you put mom on the phone." I asked him.

"Why should I" He asked

I had to think, what would a self centered, annoying kid want? Why couldn't it be his brother?

"What do you want?" I asked him…. Hoping it was something I could give him.

"I want you to say that Zac Efron is the bomb and you have to get me a toy jeep like Tommy." Okay then.

"Done." I told him.

"Say it" I heard back

Sigh. Deep breath, come on CDC you can do this.

"Zac Efron's house will be bombed." I said in a rush.

"Not quite Daddy" He said in a mocking tone.

"Fin. Zac Efron is da bomb" I said.

"Okay dad, I get mom."

"MOM DAD IS ON THE MICROPHONE WANTING TO TALK TO YOU." I heard then I heard My Sonshine.

"How do you know it's your father?"

Dylan began to yell," CAUSE IT TOOK HIM A WHILE TO SAY ZAC EFRON IS COOL."

"Yep that's him"

"Chad is that really you?" I heard in my headset.

Tommy POV

"DUN DUN DUN, the plot thickens."

"HEY TOMMY, STOP YOU'RE NOT SHAKESPEARE OR ANY OTHER COOL WRITER" Dylan…..

"Dylan the man here saying review and saying HA TO TOMMY cause I got the last word in!"

"No you don-"

"Yes yes I do."

"KIDS STOP FIGHTING, and do a proper farewell." Thank you mommy, you are so getting an extra good night hug.

"But why mom" Dylan seriously!

"Because I am your mother that's why."

"Sorry about my children's fighting folks, so thank you and buh-bye."


	13. Lily and agent Tim

**YAY! I'M NOT DEAD!**

SPOV

"Chad is that really you?" I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up but, I really missed my boyfriend.

"Sonny,thank goodness. James Conroy kidnapped us... we are in a basment of some sort. Try to find out where James's mom lives. I keep hearing an old women yell 'JAMES MORE TEA' and he always seemed like a mama's boy to me."

"Chad can you promise me that you two are okay." I told him sitting down on Dylan's bed.

" I am doing everything to make sure Sandy is okay. Just please hurry... Sonshine I have to go now, so promise me you will not worry, just call agent Tim so he can send some agents down hear and find us. Okay"

"Okay"

" I love you"

"I love you too."

Dylan POV

Hey hey hey! Mom Tommy and me are down at condor studios. They set up a 'Dud' tracker and agents are everywhere. I mean no one is even paying attention to me... what has the world come to?

"Mommy I wan-" I stopped short, who is this magnificant creature... she looks so soft and cute? I thought girls had cooties?

I slowly walked over to this babe.

"Sup, my name is Dylan, but you can call me awesome." I said to this pretty girl.

Oh no here comes Tommy, ugh he is going to ruin my cool. Dang it!

"Oh hi Dylan I see you met my girlfriend Lily, she is Mr. Marshall's daughter."

WHAT!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**DUN DUN DUN...WILL TOMMY MAKE IT OUT ALIVE?**


	14. Kayla

****

****

YAY! I am back.

Dylan POv

That boy just made it on to my hit list.

Now my hit list consists of,

Dud

Tommy

Kevin

Dentist

That's about it. I plan on getting them all back, in time.

"SONNY COME QUICK WE HAVE LOCATED YOUR HUSBAND!"

Oh great! I hoped that 'Dud' would end up missing and they could only save Sammy. All my hopes and dreams, are now down the toliet.

"Dylan come on!" Mom said, grabbing my hand and pulling toward the mini van.

"MOM! Couldn't you take the Lexus?" I asked, but noooo she had to take the Mini-van.

I was about to sit down, when somebody was in my seat.

"MOVE IT YOU BIG BUTT FA- sorry lily, you stay there." Erg, stupid Tommy, he made me look like an Idiot in front of a cute babe!

" what am I going to do? Maybe I should show off my swagger, then she will notice me." I told him. He was the best.

"Yo women!" I said to my mom.

"DYLAN DANIEL COOPER YOU ARE NOT TALKING TO ME THAT WAY ARE YOU!" Mommy questioned.

"I AM WOMEN, Now I want you to go and make me a sammich!" I said, popping my collar. I saw dud do this at the end of his movie once, and he got the babe.

"DYLAN... I will give you 4 seconds to apologize or else time out chair." She told me.

"OKAY, I am sorry that you are to lazy to make me a sammich." I told her.

I was put in the chair.

"WHo are you?" This brunette asked.

"DDC what it do?" I said.

"Well I am Kayla Harris, adopted by Tawni and Nico Harris." She told me.

"Why are you in the corner?" I asked.

"I may have kicked Lily. She was ALL over my man." She told me.

So she like Tommy and I like lily.

I smell a plan...

********

****

Sonny pov

"Sonny we are sending in three men to save your daughter and husband.

I was about to correct him on the Husband thing when somebody yelled.

"WE Have them and we are coming up. No sign of the kidnapper yet."

I looked to my right and saw that Chad was walking toward me with Sandy in his arms.


	15. Take that Dud!

****************

Sonny pov

It felt like I was in one of those movies, running in slow motion to the arms that I love.

But you know reality, I tripped over a rock and fell to the ground.

"You okay?" Chad asked coming up to me.

But before I could respond,"MOMMY!" Sandy yelped and jumped in my arms.

"Sweetheart!" I said holding her close to me, then Chad came and hugged us both.

"TAKE THAT TOMMY! I HAVE A HOTTER BABE!" Dylan you would ruin the moment.

I saw Dylan holding a brunette little girl's hand and across from him was Timmy and Lily.

"Sandy why don't you go see your brothers." I said putting her down and patting her head.

She skipped towards her brothers.

"Why would James Take you captive?" I asked leaning against chad.

"He still had a thing for you adn aparently I stole his spotlight and career." Chad said smirking.

Then Dylan walked up.

**Dylan PoV**

After watching Mommy run and fall and then hug dud, I decided it was my turn to strike.

"TAKE THAT TOMMY I HAVE A HOTTER BABE!" I shouted even though he was only across from me.

He stuck his tongue out at me and walked away.

"HI Dylan!" Sandy said walking up to me.

I gave her a hug, even though it wasn't a gangsta thing to do, It was still a brother thing to do.

"Missed you" I told her, she smiled. Sandy was my best friend.

"Ditto" She told me.

"I gonna go see dud, I have some unattend-ed business to take care of." I told her, she nodded with a grin and ran towards Tommy.

"AYE YO DUD!" I said as I walked over to him.

"Hiya squirt!" Dud said ruffling my hair.

"This is for ruffling my hair!" I said kicking him in the shins!

"This is for calling me 'squirt!" Jumping on his toes!

"THIS IS FOR BOBO!" I said getting ready to punch him where the sun don't shine.

"Enough DYLAN!" Mommy said taking me by the hand.

As mom pulled me back I saw dud staring at me with a smirk on his face.

So I gave him the Chinese middle finger.

Then mommy stopped and turned around.

Oh boy... I was about to get it.


	16. Wedding

**Yikes, I am sorry for not updating in forever. Anyways, I figured that this story has reached the last leg of its journey and that it would need to be ended. So here is my epilogue, otherwise known as Dylan's version of Sonny and Chad's wedding... enjoy.**

**Dylan pov**

Finally after seven months of planning, the worst day of my life arrived. The day that would ruin my life and Bobo's for good. Dud was going to be moving in with us, just the thought made me want to throw all of Dud's things off a cliff while they were set on fire.

"Dylan! Dylan, you better get your butt in here to get dressed! Why can't you be like Tommy? He is a little angel." My dud shouted from the master bed room in our new house, this house was totally lame, I mean my brother can get his own room but Bobo doesn't, I suggested tommy sleep in the dog house, but mommy got angry at me and put me and my swagger in the corner for a time out.

"I am coming pops! geeze don't have a cow!" I responded to dud. Dud then picked me up and tried to force me into a suit.

"I got this gramps! you are going to ruin my hair that I spent more time on than you did on your vows!" I told dud getting dressed by myself. Tommy was sitting on the floor with sandy playing with playdo. How niave they are, they don't even realise that today is the day that their lives will be ruined.

"You ready dude?" Uncle Nico asked coming into du's room and checking on him.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Dud said, picking up Sandy and taking tommy's hand. He gave me a look that told me to follow him. I picked up and we followed the dud out.

* * *

This was one of the most boring things I have ever been to. The dude in the weird hat keeps going on and on about love and unity. Boring!

"If any one objects, speak now or forever hold your peace." The weird old dude said.

Hmm, objections.."I OBJECT!" I shouted from where I was sitting.

"Oh great." I hear Dud mumble under his breath. Mommy looked embarassed from my out burst, but she'll thank me later.

"Dylan!" Mommy shouted once she found her voice.

"Mommy you know this man is a tool, I mean look at him!" I said pointing to Dud.

"Dylan, this man is your father who I love and I need you to accept this, whether you like it or not." Mommy explained. I nodded my head and let the wedding proceed. Mommy and Dud said a few words to eachother and then the weird old guy made them kiss.

Dud was not going to get the final word at all, I'll be back and in a few years, when I'm older… he'll _pay_.

* * *

**I may do a follow up onshot in the future if anyone is interested... let me know :)**


End file.
